poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonny and Plank take the bus/At the Swamp (Weekenders in Ed, Edd, n' Eddy's Big Picture Show)
This is the transcript for the scene where Jonny and Plank take the bus and the heroes are in the swamp in Tino Tonitini, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show. bus pulls up to the curb. It's doors open and we see our heroes, ready to venture into the world so they may find and defeat the villainous scumbags Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Once Captain Melonhead sees the inside of the bus, though, his courage wavers. Captain Melonhead: "Whoa." Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood climb aboard and nervously deposit five quarters into the collection box. He is about to take a seat when the bus moves forward, sending him tumbling into a man's legs. Captain Melonhead: "Oh! Sorry mister." quieter "Buses sure pack a wallop, huh Plank." the Wonderwood is nowhere to be found. Captain Melonhead: scared "Plank!?!?" begins to search for his sidekick. "Buddy? Quit freaking me out, Plank!" stumbles into a woman's rump. "Oh! Sorry! Excuse me! Pardon me! Has anybody seen my pal?" Melonhead stumbles through a veritable jungle of legs, looking all over for his best friend. When he makes it to the front, he clings to a pole for dear life. However, when our brave captain looks at the driver, he sees an unexpected sight. Captain Melonhead: "Plank! Was that you?" the Wonderwood has commandeered the bus. The destination name changes from 160 Downtown to VENGEANCE. Splinter steers the bus downtown as Captain Melonhead joyfully rejoices in finding his friend again. Captain Melonhead: "PPLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNKKKKKKKK!!!!" duck boat sits in a swamp, its neck broken and its body abandoned. As we watch, it lifts it's head a few inches before dropping the beak back into the murky water. It does this again. Eddy: annoyed "Where's your fauna now, Mr. Duck Boat?" Edd: "The collision was unavoidable, Eddy! It was the unpredictable current that proved unfavorable!" Eddy: a mosquito "Unbelievable! Vana: So where are we? Eddy: All I know is we're stuck in a swamp off the middle of nowhere!" Norton: You're kidding me, right? Eddy: uses his shirt as a bandana. "Big bro ain't gonna be impressed." slaps another mosquito. Kitty: Eric! My true love! Eric: What? Kitty: What? Tino Tonitini: Wha? Edd: the edge "Is that what you think? That I'm here to impress your brother?" crawls from the swamp. "That I would forsake my home and family for something as trivial as–" Ed: "Buttered toast!" dives into the water. Edd: a new tack "Perhaps we should talk about you and Ed's immature behavior. I'm sure he'd like to hear about that. Well I'll have you know, if it hadn't been for my–" Ed: "Crocodile attack!" Eddy: "Ed?" leaps on Eddy, pretending to be a crocodile. Eddy: "He's a mean one!" with Ed "Ah-ha!" laughs as he runs away from Ed. Ed: chase "I will chomp you!" Edd: worried "Wait! Where are you two going?" goes after them, tiptoeing from tiny island to tiny island. "Oh dear. A malodorous marsh is not a place to play, gentlemen! Do you hear me?" reaches solid ground. Eddy: "Over here, Sockhead, hey!" turns to him. "Help me out of this molasses, it's trying to swallow me." and Eddy are sinking in quicksand. Ed: "Wiggle my toes, wiggle my toes." Edd: sweating "Make no sudden movements. You're sinking in QUICKSAND!!!!" Eddy: scared "Quicksand? Ed! We're done for!" hugs his friend. Ed: "We are so in manure!" Eddy: "Immature, stupid, immature QUICK ED! We're really sinking now!" Ed: under "To all the girls I loved before." Eddy: "No! Ed!" pulls his friend out. "Hang on, man!" Ed: "Help! Help!" Eddy: "Double D! Do something!" Edd: a rope from vines as his friends cry for help "Stay calm, don't panic." finishing "I got it!" tosses it in the sand. "Quickly, take hold of that–" stops talking. The rope lands on top of the sand. His friends are no more. Edd: "No. NO. NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" frantically searches through the mud. "Where are you? Eddy! Ed! Oh don't you give up on me! Answer me!" gives up and begins to cry. "Please?" weeping "Why oh why did you listen to me? This is all my fault! I should have never let you leave the cul-de-sac!" Edd cries, a handkerchief is held out to him. Edd reaches for it. Edd: "Thank you, Ed. Goodness, Ed, that's filthy." eyes bulge. Ed and Eddy are in front of him, covered in mud but otherwise no worse for wear. Eddy: grinning "Gotcha." two burst into laughter. Edd stands up. "Man, you're such a sap! This muck's only ankle deep! Can't sink in it!" Eric: It was all a prank!? Vana: Yeah, you felt for it! Trevor: You should have seen the look on your face! Ed: "Got that right, Eddy! Because sinks are Mother Nature's own cereal bowl!" turns around and walks off. Eddy: "Hey Sockhead, where you going?" disgruntled "You got somewhere to be? What?" Kitty: Eric. Vana: Hey doofus! Where you going?! walks through the swamp until he reaches a dock. He heaves himself up onto it. Water drips off of him, and he slips on it. Edd makes a label reading "Caution", slaps it on a puddle, and continues walking. Eddy: "Hey!" and Ed follow Edd. "Where ya goin? You're headin back into the swamp!" for Edd's shoulder "My bro don't live–" Edd: his hand away "Don't you dare touch me!" his repressed rage "A sap? Well excuse my sincerity, but thinking I had lost the only two people I have left in this world–" Eddy: sure Edd's putting on an act "And?" Edd: angrier "It's surprising, because your stubborn, inane desire to shock, sandbag and swindle is what put us here in the first place!" Ed: indignant "I helped too!" turns to Ed angrily. Edd then turns back to Eddy and resumes his rant. Vana: Hey Eric! Where ya going? her hand on Eric's shoulder You're handing the wrong way its- Eric: her hand away DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!!! his repressed rage "A doofus? Well excuse my sincerity, but thinking I had lost the only four people I have left in this world–" Vana: And? Eric: How funny that you always hate me in the first place!! Trevor: Uh Eric? Eric: WHAT?!!! Trevor: Never mind. Eric: YOU AND YOUR STUPIDITY PERSONALITY!! Vana: as well Like you were Maxum Man's sidekick! You started this crush on me! Eric: If you have liked me like I thought your were, and not beat me up! and Vana started fight Edd: "You and your nefarious scams!" Eddy: as well "Like you were picking daisies! You built the stupid thing!" Edd: "If you had paid attention to what I said and not pushed the red button–" begin to grapple with each other. Ed: "Stop! I demand you tickle each other right now!" Carver: Knock it off you guys! Edd, Eddy, Eric and Vana: "Stay out of it, Ed!" Ed: "The evil dark side has consumed them both! Trouble! Bad! Pain!" Sue: Come on you two, knock it off! Eric and Vana: Stay out of it, Sue! Mandy: This will not end will. Kitty: You know it. Eric: I had enough! Vana off Edd: "I've had enough!" kicks Eddy off. "I'm returning home!" Ed: "But we can't go home, Double D!" Edd: "I'd rather face my consequences, Ed, than wander aimlessly with a so-called friend!" Sunset Shimmer: Tino and I are going with him, rather then hanging her with a girl who try to steal Tino from me! off, carrying Tino by the shirt Eric: I'm going home! Kitty: But, I don't want you to go, Eric! Eric: I rather be cleaning up all day, Kitty, than wander blindly with a stupid girl, named Van! they storms off, Eddy and Vana's eyes fill with tears. Ed: "Say it ain't so! We are three no more, Eddy! Like hop, skip, and no jump! Like up, up and no away! Like blah, blah without the other blah!" Kitty: No. NO!!! Eric, you can't go! I want you! You hear me?! I want you! Vana: snapping FINE! GO HOME! I CAN'T BLAME YOU! 'CAUSE I LOVE YOU!! into tears Eric: stops Vana: YEAH! YOU HEARD ME! A HATEFULL WANNABE JERK! cries. Eric turns back Eddy: snapping FINE! GO HOME! I DON'T BLAME YA! 'CAUSE EVERYTHING WAS MY FAULT!" into tears Edd: his treaks Eddy: "YEAH, YOU HEARD ME! A FOUL-UP WANNABE LOSER!" cries. Edd turns back. Edd: "Eddy?" Eddy: sobbing "What?" Edd: "Your shirt, Eddy." Eddy: to face him, confused "My shirt?" Edd: at it "Are those salt deposits from your lamentation?" looks down. Edd quickly thwacks his nose. Edd: "Gotcha!" Ed: cheering "WE ARE FRIENDS ONCE MORE, GUYS!" hugs them close. "To Eddy's big bro's house!" carries them on his shoulders. Edd: "Not that way, Ed." turns Ed in the right direction. "This way." Eddy: "You heard my pal, Ed!" Edd: "What would you do without me, Eddy?" Eddy: "Don't milk it, Sockhead." Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts